big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Comment Heroes 1: The Alt Master
Authors- Contact Neptune or ToPhu if you want to be one Neptune (Prologue, Don't have to write this) ToPhu (Co-Creator) Swayamplays (Co-Creator) CrossDoggo (Co-Creator) BigNateBasbeball (Uh Co-Creator?) Yoda (Co-Creator of the originals, so he or she can edit this) This story shares the same Universe as the Comment Ninjas, be sure to read them first then this! With Permission from Neptune Prologue "Do you have your bags all packed?" C_L asked Neptune. "Yep." Neptune replied, jamming his suitcase closed. "Oi! Come on! I'm not gonna wait for you!" ToPhu Yelled, from the living room, up Neptune's new house's stairs. As it turns out, Flipnote hypnotized him and a lot of other commenters. "Ok, ok." C_L rolled his eyes. Neptune put his hand threw his light blue, salt crusted hair. He still couldn't get all the ocean salt out of his hair, and it was two weeks since the big battle. "Swayamplayz said he was meeting us at the airport," ToPhu yelled up the stairs. "We know." Neptune impatiently stated. C_L and Neptune started to go down the stairs when an explosion shook them. "Mr. Epic, I told you not to bring your backup explosives!" Tophu yelled. "I thought we might need them!" Mr. Epic argued. "Come on guys, lets meet Swayamplayz and Yoda at the airport today and not next week." Neptune rolled his eyes while saying. "I know right." Mr. Epic said. "What about the carpool there with Electric, and Crossdoggo?" Tophu openly asked. "Well, they went there themselves, because we were taking too long." C_L said, annoyingly. "Alright, let’s go!" Neptune said, shutting off his living room lights. The four of them piled into C_L's car and left for the airport. "What took you so long?" Swayamplayz asked when they arrived at the airport. "I honestly don't know." C_L glanced at Neptune, while saying. "Hey, I made sure to bring extra sunscreen!" Neptune argued. "Yeah, like two tons of it." Tophu said. "No, only four bottles!" Neptune argued back. "Ok, stop!" Electric, who was also already there, said. "Your right, lets have fun, not fight." Neptune said. "Yeah, I’ve had enough fighting for like eight lifetimes more than you guys." Yoda said. "Stop bragging." C_L laughed. A voice rang over an intercom. "Flight B leaving now." "That's our flight!" Tophu yelled. The comment ninja's hurried onto their plane. "Thank goodness everyone made it." Mr. Epic said, once they were on the plane. "Hey look another plane!" Neptune said. Everyone turned around. The plane read: "Go comment ninja's!" and it started shooting off fireworks, since it was 10:00 at night. "Nothing to do but sit back and enjoy the show." C_L said. "Yep." Neptune said. Neptune looked out at the fireworks and the stars. He had won, in every way he had wanted to. = Copyright, Comment Ninja's 5 = Except, it seems as he had forgotten someone, all of them had forgotten someone. Chapter 1 | The Beginning It was a cold night, but it was also very happy and filled with joy because it was going to be the 1st anniversary since the Pollers were defeated, after what seemed an eternity, our heroes finally got the rest they deserved. Dark Dust was no more, but he wasn't forgotten. The person they have forgotten wanted some credit for helping, but he didn't, in fact, he was so unpopular that they even forgot he betrayed them! At the very end too! And underneath that very statue, he lived. "I will get fame." He said "I will get the things I deserve for suffering DarkDust's control. I'm sorry Spyro, that I was told to ban you, but." He stood up. There stood a snack-food like human, CheezDoodle, the murderer that everyone forgot about. "It was for the greater good." Chapter 2 | Victory Meanwhile, the Comment Ninjas just came back from defeating Vader in the Vader Scare. "I might just replace my eardrums after Vader's spamming," Swayam said. ”At least it was for the greater good, that got REALLY annoying,” Crossdoggo said, pulling out his AirPods. "You've got air pods?!" asked BigNatebaseball, the newest recruit. "What the heck are my AirPods doing?" CrossDoggo said to himself. "If we had ONE more person here it wouldn't have happened!" PigLover said. "And who are you?" CrossDoggo followed up. "Where have you been in the Vader Scare dude? I was there!" PigLover raged. "Agreed, but where the heck has Neptune and ToPhu been?" Swasimcool asked. "Neptune's at the New Neptunia City which he set up for some remaining survivors he found of his kind" CrossDoggo answered "And ToPhu is writing for our fan wiki.” "I'm honestly surprised you haven't heard of it," BigNateBaseBall said, returning "There's even people impersonating us with our names as their usernames!" "Okay, so let's contact Neptune and ToPhu and inform them of our victory..." Swayam said. They were thinking a good letter for Neptune and ToPhu when something unexpected happened: A Meteor hit the QQ Base, and caught them by surprise. Chapter 3 | Revenge "What the F" CrossDoggo began "Language!" Swayam said, shutting the Dog's mouth "Wait, no MY AIRPODS!" CrossDoggo mourned, his AirPods was crushed by the object "Well hello there," A figure said, it looked like a flaming figure of a person, it looked familiar but with all of the blaze and smoke, it wasn't very clear. "Who are you and what do you want?" "Revenge" It replied, shooting two fireballs at the former QQs "Where's my laser blade where is it?" CrossDoggo panicked "Take THAT!" PigLover shouted as he wrapped the figure in Tentacles generated from PigLover's uh skin? ''"You think that can stop me?" ''The figure said, bursting out of the tentacles. "No I really don't." said BigNateBaseball The Figure shot a fireball at PigLover, which was blocked by Swayamplays. "Wait for a second, I recognize it!" Swayam suddenly realized, "No way," CrossDoggo gasped, temporally abandoning his search for the laser blade. "Who are you guys talking about?" PigLover asked "QUIEEEEEEET!" The Flaming Figure screeched, "It's MY time, not yours! so just die already!" It summoned a meteor shower on top of the QQs "No, it's not," ToPhu said, coming out of nowhere and striking it with the Ban Hammer, finishing it off. "Uh... Okay?" PigLover said "Thank you I guess? But we could've finished him off." "It's not the time to be thankful yet, there is a meteor shower here" ToPhu hushed, "and You with the tentacles, I do not like your attitude." "ToPhu's being kind of weird," Swayam said, running with the QQs "But that traitor." "Liar." CrossDoggo followed up "Murderer." PigLover said "Uh, mean" BigNateBaseball said trying to say it with their confidence but failing. "Disgusting Snack." ToPhu finished ”I got more Airpods If anybody wants them, they are series 25 AirPods, and they keep hacking away from you” Cross (Crossdoggo) said, putting his series 25 AirPods in his ears Suddenly OfficialMonstercat (Monstercat) walks up. ”Hey Guys!” Monstercat said. ”Heyyy monstercat! How did you find us?” CrossDoggo said. ”Tracking Devices” Monstercat said ”oh” ”Well I would like to become a comment ninja! like, part of the gang!” Monstercat said ”Well I guess so” “yayyyy” Monstercat has joined the gang While celebrating though, CrossDoggo's crushed AirPods did something strange. Chapter 4 | Return of the Snack Food "I have to go now, I'm nearly finished another story, but I'll inform Neptune of his betrayal," ToPhu said "I'm leaving the most powerful weapon to you, as I am unstable" "Also, why are you acting so strange?" Swasimcool asked but ToPhu was already gone. Swasimcool had the Ban Hammer in his hand, the most powerful weapon in the Comix Universe. "But really, who was that flaming dude?" BigNateBaseball asked "CheezDoodle51," The rest of them said at the same time. Swasimcool observed the body. "Hmm. This was way easier than I thought it would be." Swasimcool said "Yes, this isn't CheezDoodle51's real strength," CrossDoggo continued "Or his type of Technology," PigLover finished "By the way, PigLover, where did you even learn about him?" Swasimcool asked "A Neptune Account wrote a story about us on our fan wiki" PigLover answered "Anyway, let's get back to the Base before people start waking up," CrossDoggo said "Too late, we already woke up," C_L said "Yeah, W-w-what were you saying about CheezDoodle again?" Electric Said "He came back dude," Mr. Epic told Electric "Well just go back to sleep," Swasimcool said. Chapter 5 | The Alt Master "Damn it!" was all CheezDoodle51 said when he knew his Alt was banned "Ugh, one super-commenter is clearly not enough! I bet even that useless Spyroclub1 can be better, to sacrifice themselves for others? Stupid." = Sorry if you get offended ;P = "I need a better plan because it is only me. And my Alts. I'll have to look at some of the histories of the Comment Ninja's and just find their weakness." CheezDoodle51 Planned CD51 went on a restless rampage of trying to find sources of the QQs vs the Pollers, for one year of loneliness made him forget a lot. And he Found it... "Yes, the Wiki. I see that my 'friend' ToPhu is there too, hehe, I'll just have to hit them from the unexpected." CheezDoodle laughed "Hmmm, yes, The Comment Ninja's are really super vulnerable to everything, hehe, time to create more Alts, for I am... The Alt Master" CheezDoodle began creating all kinds of accounts, Nice ones, Evil ones, but he knew nothing of impersonating another commenter, and for that, he was going to take one of their Comment Ninja and find their unstable parts. “Once and for all, I will defeat the comment ninjas!” Cheez thought Chapter 6 | Neptune's Warning The Former Comment Ninjas all went back to bed, planning to fix the meteor shower damage tomorrow, but CrossDoggo's crushed AirPods was still shaking and twisting, and eventually, the shell popped off. Inside the AirPods was a device which broadcasted all of Neptune's contributions against Vader, which were reversed due to an Unknown Force, but the broadcasting only broadcasted one time, one time which the Heroes missed. "CrossDoggo, I've just received the warning from ToPhu, but he attacked me right after he told me, I've put this transmitter in your favourite AirPods, so CrossDoggo, please warn the others, CheezDoodle will be back, he isn't that weak and he definately will come back, and about ToPhu, even if he attacked me, I don't think he was doing it intentionally, I might not be back for the fight, but I hope that you can put ToPhu right, he's definately still reacting to being hypnotized, so watch out for ToPhu and CheezDoodle, try and find them and put it right, respond to me as soon as you hear this, this only broadcasts one time, please respond- Broadcast ended... ”Huh?” CrossDoggo said, half asleep. “Meh, That muffling must’ve been swayams sleep talking“ And lay down back on his bed... Hmmm, It will be hard getting close to one of the Comment Ninja's with such a short time, I bet that all of their allies would be warned by now, looks like I'll have to make a distraction CheezDoodle51 thought, so CD51 mumbled some incantations, and waited for a minute, just when he was going to give up, a dark figure rose. "Master," The figure said, "I await your command." "Perfect! Just the person I wanted, now if there is one person I know the best, it is you" CheezDoodle51 celebrated "Now, you will stall as much time as you can and use your powers to the best, do not give them a single moment to rest, got it?" "Yes, Master," "You were the one that gave me everything... and took everything from me... But I know the powers you wield. If you gave them that much problems last time... Then no doubt you can repeat history," "Thank you for the compliments, Master," "I will send you reinforcements soon, now go! DarkDust," And with that, DarkDust flew to the QQ’s Chapter 7 | The Second Attack RINGGGGGGGGGG ”Rise And Shine Heroes!” CrossDoggo‘s clock bellowed. ”Already!?” Cross Said, very tired, He didn’t get good sleep because that night, he had been thinking about how cheezdoodle51 could’ve returned, it made no sense to him. He has thought, and thought some more, he thought for a long time, and mightve gotten an idea, Dozens of minutes later... "Still asleep??" replied BigNateBaseBall. "Rise and shine!" "Shut up."MonsterCat said, annoyed "Oh, ToPhu said he was coming back for a while, he said that he was sorta ill yesterday," CrossDoggo said, reading a letter from ToPhu "Nice, I'll be able to return this darn Hammer," Swasimcool said "Why do you not like it?" PL asked "It's just so heavy!" Swasimcool answered, struggling to lift the hammer "He said here that it was designed to be sorta like Thor's Hammer, depends if you are worthy or not," CrossDoggo said, handing him the letter. "So I am not worthy?" Swasimcool asked "Probably means that you're not worthy enough," PL said. "Wake up, couch potatoes! We've got a base to fix!" Electric yelled through a speaker "Oh yeah, I forgot." BigNateBaseball said Fwwooosh Monstercat is now in instinct mode ”Ahhhhh, much better,” Monstercat Said. ”Hey Swayam, can you not sleep talk like you did last night?” Cross asked Swayam. ”What do you mean sleep talk, I never do!” “Then It must've been a message on my AirPods. I haven’t installed messages on my new one, so it was one on my crushed ones!” Cross exclaimed, he looked around, found them, and clicked messages. “You have missed one message, that message has been destroyed,” The Airpods said. ”FFFFFFFRRRRRIIIIICCCCKKK! AW DAMN IT, THAT MESSAGE MUSTVE BEEN REALLY IMPORTANT! AW CRAP AW CRAP” Cross was yelling. "I would doubt that as it was your AirPods" C_L said, arriving in their room "Come on, we're not gonna repair this ourselves. The former Comment Ninjas had a busy day, as there was a meteor shower that rained upon the QQ base, inflicting multiple craters throughout the base. It was 3:00 PM when ToPhu arrived. "Fixed the base yet?" ToPhu asked "No help from you," PL groaned, "you couldn't just come a few minutes earlier? "Nope!" ToPhu gladly replied That's strange. ''Swayam thought ''ToPhu isn't this cheerful "Oh yeah, Neptune sent a message to you guys, about a warning, I couldn't make out what it said as I wasn't controlled by me at the time, so what was it about?" ToPhu asked "I hate my damn life!" Cross cursed from faraway. "Well that settles that," ToPhu said "Yes, but I haven't settled your dept... yet..." Category:The Comment Ninja's Category:Fun Category:Action Category:Fanmade Category:FanFiction Category:Articles with over 15 comments Category:Epic stories Category:Epic Stories Category:EPICCCCCC Category:Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Story Category:GCS Stories Category:Wki Page Category:Wki page Category:Wiki Page Category:Wiki page Category:Wiki PAge Category:The Wiki Category:The Comment Heroes __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Funny Category:Cool stuff Category:Cool